Cashing in
by Nate-Mihael
Summary: Aang really didn't mind that Zuko and Katara had slept together while on cactus juice. It wasn't mean spirited and it was Zuko. So when they told him that he could sleep with any one person to balance it out, he accepted so they'd feel better. He wasn't going to do it though. Or so he thought until the world dropped a beautiful earthbender in his lap. Whats a monk to do? TAANG SMUT


So I am of the firm opinion that Toph and Aang make a simply _delicious _couple and that there is not nearly enough smut of them on this website. Hence, my humble contribution. Hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

Trekking through the forest near the Western Air Temple, Aang was a bundle of nervous energy for a variety of reasons. The peace talks held at the temple between the Southern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation had _finally _come to a fruitful conclusion. Said talks also brought many people to the temple: earthbenders to renovate, dignitaries to negotiate, war heroes, merchants, everyone who had a stake in the treaty or an interest in the event itself. This left plenty of people for Aang and Toph to prank, and both of them had been grabbed by the scruff of their necks by Katara and Zuko on more than one occasion during the past few days. But between the reuniting with his old friends and the tedious but necessary work of negotiating (or in his case, mediating so no one started a fight) the treaty was signed and the peace was enshrined.

The party they threw last night in celebration had left most of them hungover from the cactus juice. Aang honestly remembered none of it. Come early afternoon when they finally stirred, Aang was met with the sight of Katara, naked and covered in sweat entangled with the young fire lord. He was more annoyed at it than mad or sad. Frankly if there was any person on the planet that he did not mind Katara sleeping with it was Zuko. Aang was loathe to tie anyone down completely, including his girlfriend. Zuko and Katara didn't quite seem to get that though, as they insisted that they make it right somehow. When Katara offered a freebee to sleep with any one person he liked in the future, he'd accepted it, so they'd shut up about it and feel better. He had no intention of using it; if push came to shove, he'd just make up a story about having used it at some point.

While he wasn't bothered by it all and just wanted to get on with the day, Zuko and Katara were awkward around him and each other because of it and Suki would just not stop bringing it up (apparently, she had watched the whole thing) so he went out to find Toph. She had said earlier that she felt an interesting rock formation due west of the temple and set out to find out what it was. Using his own (albeit less powerful) seismic sense he'd quickly located said formation and set out. Perhaps throwing some rocks around or just laughing at the sheer absurdity of it all would make the day less tense.

Coming up to the formation, Aang spotted a stream of steaming water coming from a cave mouth and upon entering realized that it was a wind carved cavern, open to the sunlight by a narrow crack in the ceiling that had been hewn out by wind and water, that harboured a hot spring. Rather than sculpt it into a building proper, the airbenders had worked with what was already there and carved the cave wider and installed benches of wood. Focusing on where the water emerged from a hole in the wall, cascading down in a shower spray before sluggishly pooling in several springs before moving out through the mouth of the formation. It was then that he spotted Toph, wearing nothing but her space bracelet.

Stepping out from under the spray, Toph massaged sore muscles all over her body and stretched, showing of every curve along her small frame. His eyes trailed over her form, from her long hair to her full breasts (though by no means as large as Katara's they'd make for a generous handful) to her waist that _flared _into her wide hips and her strong legs. She had a small beauty mark just below her bellybutton that he found ridiculously enticing. He felt his blood pool in his loins and his ears heat.

Toph hadn't noticed him at all (she would've chucked a rock at him for sure). The hot water that her feet were submerged in seemingly impaired her vision. Under normal circumstances he probably would've turned around and left. Even as he was nursing his erection through the simple shorts he had opted for today, he very nearly did just that. Then, however, Toph turned around and Aang cursed himself for being an ass man; because how could he resist those cheeks? Vehemently swearing to himself he all but kicked off his shorts and started stroking himself, still eying Toph as she enjoyed the hot water. If Katara hadn't suggested this freebee thing, he'd never have looked at Toph in this light even in these circumstances.

That was his story and he was sticking to it.

Soon his cock was at full mast and he was spanking it for all it was worth, fantasizing about what those hips would jiggle like if he'd smacked them, or better yet fucked them. What she'd feel like around him, what she'd sound like-

"Enjoying the show Twinkletoes?" Toph called out, causing him to still completely, caught wide eyed with his member pulsing in his hand, bracing for a rock to the head. _Busted... _Instead of a rock, Toph merely turned towards his general direction. "That _is_ you right? Can't really see with all this water..." She made for the edge of the pond.

"No!" He called out, stopping her. If he was in the clear than he was going to keep it that way. "It's me, sorry to, uhm, disturb you?" He finished sheepishly.

Toph smirked cheekily (his cock giving a very interested twitch at the sight) and placed her hands on her hips, cocking them distractingly, clearly unashamed to give him an eyeful. "Nah, its fine." She trailed a hand from her hip to her breast, massaging it. "Not like a monk like you would know what to do with all of this anyway eh?" She teased, jiggling the tit for emphasis and cackling like the madwoman she was.

He wanted to suck on that breast. "Yea..." he laughed nervously, approaching the edge of the water. "Wouldn't have a clue."

She just eyed him with an amused smile and beckoned him over. "Have a seat, or join in, you've seen it all now anyway." He did not take her up on her offer to join, but he did move up right to the edge of the water, standing right in front of her, eying her luscious curves.

Toph, oblivious to this, laid herself down in the water, resting on her belly with her head propped in her hands and her legs kicking playfully behind her. The water wasn't nearly deep enough to submerge her, so he could easily trail his eyes down her back to the swell of her ass when he stood over her. She cocked her head at him expectantly and he knelt on the edge of the pool. Despite knowing better, he resumed stroking his cock, less than a foot from her face. It was so _wrong _but damn him if it didn't feel hot.

Toph remained oblivious to what was happening not a foot from her face though. "So, anything going on in that airhead of yours, or did you just come to ogle your friend because you felt like it?" She asked him, waggling her eyebrows and teasingly shaking her rear. He chuckled nervously. Y_ou don't wanna know what's going on in my head sifu Toph..._

Distractedly he responded, if only to keep the conversation going all the while feeling his orgasm coming closer with every stroke. "Yeah, see" she snickered, and he absently bend a water whip to slap her on her ass cheeks playfully, earning him a laughing squeak that had no right going straight from his ears to his balls. He'd done that plenty of times in the past for her terrible jokes, just as she took pot-shots with rocks at his privates for his (missing without fail). This time was different, even if Toph didn't know that yet. "_See_, turns out that Katara and Zuko got a little too carried away last night..." Toph winced a little, so he added "I don't mind really. It's Zuko, I trust them. Got a freebee out of it though, they insisted." He had to stop talking to suppress a shudder. Toph raised an eyebrow at the strained sound but otherwise did not call him out on it. Instead she smirked.

"Eh, you sly dog. Does that mean you gonna go and tap Mai now?" She asked him, giggling. Aang snorted despite himself and his current preoccupation, which caused her to outright laugh. He liked that laugh. He wondered if her moans would sound as good...

That thought seemed to push him towards orgasm, as he felt his loins start to tighten and his cock spasm. He shimmied up as close to Toph's face as he could, bringing his cock to bear right above her face. He idly wondered if he should just aim elsewhere and not risk it, while another part of him urged him push past her lips and shoot his load down her throat. That would certainly feel great, even if it was followed by death-by-blind-but-insanely-hot-earthbender.

"Hey, Twinkletoes?" Toph spoke softly, her breath ghosting over his shaft and he opened his eyes again. Her own eyes were innocently wide as she looked at him, unseeing eyes resting uncannily on the organ twitching right in front of her face. She leaned up and foward, closer to him, so close to his cock...

"Yes, Toph?"

Her innocent expression melted into a she darted forward, startling his hand away and causing his dick to drop down onto her face, draping across it with the tip resting in her dark hair. He felt her smirk against his shaft as she pressed her lips against him. "Make sure you get some of that spunk in my hair, Suki tells me it's good for it."

_That _send him over the edge alright, his cock spasming as she laughed, the cum shooting into her hair and far over her head, strands of it covering her back and ass. Half a minute later, after his initial load was done, he groaned and fell back flat on his ass.

"I thought you didn't notice." He confessed as he watched her naked form, covered in his semen, laughing at his expense.

"I couldn't resist Twinkletoes, and you should've seen the look on your face!" He flushed for a second before realising that she was pulling a blind joke and groaned again, much to her delight as she cackled again. He didn't have it in him to water whip her for it.

"Should know better than to underestimate the world's greatest earthbender. And I gotta say twinkletoes," She leaned forward and brought up her hand to massage his shaft, stroking him from tip to base. His breath caught. "Walking in on your friend, taking advantage of her to use her luscious body as fap material and then cumming all over her like that," she brought up her other hand and massaged his cock, making it harder again. "no 'by your leave', you didn't even buy me dinner first. For shame monk, for shame." She tittered causing him to grin sheepishly even if she couldn't see it. This was not the imminent death he had expected.

"Although-" She languidly jerked her hands from the tip to the base, resting one on his tip while the other worked the shaft, milking another spurt of cum out of him that she caught in her soft hand. He bit back a moan and she pulled back, bringing the semen in her palm to her face and scooping it up with her tongue. He could see her move the semen around before she swallowed it whole, licking her lips seductively. "Seems you brought me dinner after all."

With that she leaned down and took him into her mouth and down her throat without a single hitch, displaying her considerable talent as she took him to the hilt. He could only stare and relish the sensations as she bobbed up and down, savouring the flavour of his cum. The surrealness of _Toph_ of all people servicing him like this made it all the better. Before long he was back to full hardness and rearing to go, something that did not escape Toph. Pulling off she stroked him a bit, admiring his length.

"That's rocklike alright." She got up and walked back to the cascade of water, disappearing under it while Aang all but threw off all his clothing. Looking up, Aang saw Toph reappear from under the stream, steaming and clean. She brought most of her hair up in a lose ponytail, tying it with her space bracelet, before she sauntered over to the middle of the spring she was in. Swaying her hips in a way that had the airbender drooling, she sharply threw out said hips to the left, causing a small rock to jut out from the pond. She circled it, turned her back on him and leaned over it, presenting her gorgeous hips and dripping slit to him. Clearly she wouldn't be needing any help getting ready herself. He could not believe his luck. He'd been fantasizing about this, just minutes ago, never expecting it to actually happen. In fact, he'd expected to have been ground into a paste by Toph by now, not being all but invited to fuck one of his childhood friends.

The dark-haired woman smirked back at him. "C'mon Twinkles, I know it's pretty, but you don't have to buy it flowers." Her eyes shadowed over with lust as she purred her instruction at him. "Just feed the girl." Aang didn't need telling twice. He zipped over and latched onto her hair first, pulling her up so he could nibble at her neck and prod her folds with his cock, lining himself up and letting the anticipation wash over them both before he eased himself inside, earning him a sensuous, drawn out moan from Toph that echoed all around the cavern. Toph was tight, but also very slick and Aang hilted himself easily. They both took a moment to appreciate how deep he could claim her, rolling his hips around to stir her love canal. He placed his other hand her belly and pushed her back against him, feeling himself slide that very last stretch that separated them.

"Sweet spirits I should've done this sooner..." She gasped as he filled her completely. He pulled back out to halfway up his shaft before thrusting in again, the clap from him bottoming out in her resounding just as her moan had. He could feel her shake around him. Aang let her hair go and she braced herself on the rock she'd raised. He grabbed her by the waist.

"Yea that would've made earthbending lessons much more fun." With that he started thrusting vigorously, the sound of their hips colliding loudly filling the cavern again and again, the only other sound was the running water and their moans. Building up, Aang interspaced his thrusts with a few slower hard ones that had her orgasm with another sensual moan. Her knees quivering, the rock she was bend over returned to the earth, causing her to brace herself on her hands as she sank down to her knees.

Aang did not miss a beat and sank down with her, holding on to her hips and thrusting hard. He placed a hand on the small of her back to push her just a bit lower, loving how the spreading of her legs widened her hips before his eyes, before smacking her lightly to show his appreciation. She muttered 'wimp' but he knew she was perfectly happy with what she got.

He quickly learned that Toph responded to that rhythm: regular fast thrusts to get her up to her high and then a few hard, spaced, _deep _ones to send her over the edge and he loved every second of it. The fast thrust giving him the gorgeous view of her ass quivering as he hammered into her pussy while the deep thrusts gave him the pleasure of watching her orgasm. Her shoulders would hunch, her head would duck, and all her body would quiver for a few blissful moments of pure pleasure. It was little wonder that before long he was nearing his limit again. He leaned over her back, draping himself across her lower back (adoring the feel of her thick hips against his abdamon) and reached around to grope her breasts while whispering into her ear.

"I'm gonna cum inside you sifu Toph." He promised her, and she shuddered.

"Do it then, you lilyliver." She panted. Aang thrust deeply into her, stirring her insides, causing a moan.

"Can't hear you Toph." He teased. Not to be outdone, she reached up to rake her fingers up his yaw and tilted her head around to kiss him deeply, her tongue dancing with his. Pulling back, she was emboldened.

"Fill me up with your cum Aang or I'm burying you under a mountain."

He chuckled. "You're the boss." He reared back up again and placed his hands at her waist, summoning the last of his considerable strength to pound her relentlessly, sending her over the edge as she encouraged him to fill her up. Her orgasms clamped down on him and she writhed beneath him, triggering his own peak. With one final heave he hilted himself as deep as he could and felt his cock erupt inside his earthbending master. Aang remained hilted in her, catching his breath as she did the same, having rested her head on her folded arms. Aang liked her like this, face down, ass up. "So," she started, still breathing heavy, grinding her hips into his loins slowly. "does that freebee count as 'one fuck' or 'one person'?"

Aang exhaled, slowly meeting her backwards thrust with his own, the leisure clap of their hips meeting a nice background noise to them coming down from their high. He could feel his cock still trickling cum inside of her, even as he was already hardening at the sight of her ass jiggling whenever their hips met. The sated little smile she had on her face was arguably sexier than her hips though.

"Pretty sure it was 'one person'." Toph stretched her arms in front of her, her muscles quivering.

"Good." She purred. In a blur of earthbending he was on his back and Toph, still hilted in Toph, straddling him reverse cowgirl style. Without ever releasing him, she spun around on top of him and straddled him properly, caging his hips with her legs. Toph leaned in close to his face, her soft body flush to his own, making him hyper-aware of every point they touched. She gave him her best Blind Bandit smirk, one that promised that you were _in for it. _

"Katara can have you back in the morning. Until then," she started to rock her hips. "you aren't going anywhere except inside me."

Aang grinned at her and snaked his arms around Toph. He could feel her excited heartbeat pressed to his own. "You're on."

The end

* * *

So, I hope you all enjoyed that. It was more or less my first lemon, so I hope I got the pacing of it right.


End file.
